


The Ferris Wheel

by HeartandHeadAlways



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartandHeadAlways/pseuds/HeartandHeadAlways
Summary: Lucy and Flynn ride the Ferris Wheel at the World's Fair.





	The Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/gifts).



> Just a super short little drabble based on an idea that I saw on Twitter! Idea credit goes to @thaliashadow02

Lucy stared at the beautiful Ferris Wheel in awe. She never did get used to witnessing these events in person that she had only ever read about in books. Flynn bent his head down near her ear. “Come on.” He said tilting his head in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

Lucy gave him a confused look. “Where are we going?” she asked.

Flynn didn’t respond, instead just kept walking towards the Ferris Wheel. “Two.” He said to the man operating the ride.

“Flynn.” She said with an ‘are you serious’ face.

Flynn looked over to her and just smiled. The operator lifted the safety bar and Flynn, being the gentleman that he is gestured for her to step in first.

Once they were about five cars from the very top Flynn pressed his eyes tightly closed. “Are you alright?” Lucy asked with a slight smile on her face.

“Heights aren’t really something I enjoy.” Flynn turned his head slightly and peaked at her through one barely open eye. “Glad you find it amusing though.” He said with a smirk.

Lucy let out a laugh before covering her mouth with her hand. “I’m sorry. Really, I am. It’s just I would have NEVER expected you to be afraid of heights.” When Flynn didn’t respond she started to feel a little bad about making fun of him. She reached out took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Flynn’s eyes opened immediately and looked down at their joined hands then looked up at Lucy and gave her a soft smile. “So…” She said letting out a little breath. She leaned in slightly closer to him. “Why on earth would you want to go on a Ferris Wheel if you don’t like heights?”

Flynn shrugged his shoulders and ran his tongue over his lips. “The way you were staring at it…you seemed like you wanted to ride.”

Lucy gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his hand again. “Well thank you.” She looked out at the view, the sun was just starting to set behind the buildings. “It’s so beautiful.” She said softly.

Flynn looked over at her and just stared for a few seconds. “Mmhmmm. Beautiful.” He whispered. 

Lucy looked over at him and was a little taken back at first by how he was staring at her but she gave him a small smile. She felt a slight chill so she pulled her free arm around herself.

Flynn reluctantly let go of her hand and slid his jacket off without bothering to ask if she was cold. He wrapped it around her body and they both stared at each other for a few seconds. Lucy broke the eye contact first and looked down at her lap for a few seconds before looking back at him. “Such a gentleman.” She said with a smile.

“Of course.” Flynn leaned back a little and the seat they were sitting in swung back and forth. Flynn jumped a little and grabbed onto the side. Lucy started to laugh uncontrollably. “Oh you think this is funny?” He said.

“Yes, I do.” She threw her head back and kept laughing. Once she got her laughing under control she sighed and looked out at the view again as they were on their way back up to the top. She glanced over at Flynn who was looking out at the view but Lucy could tell he was getting nervous again. She reached out once again and grabbed his hand then looked back out at the view.

Once their ride was over the operator lifted the safety bar. “I hope you enjoyed the ride.” He said.

Flynn got out first then held his hand out to help Lucy out of the seat. Lucy took his hand but instead of stepping out she leaned into him and softly pressed her lips to his. Flynn kissed her back immediately.

“Thank you for braving the Ferris Wheel for me.” She said softly with a small laugh.


End file.
